Snutella
by Raquia
Summary: Dracos Wiedererweckung sorgt für Konflikte


                                      Nutella 

Disclaimer: we don´t own the charas, but the lizards…..

1.chapter: „Wissen Sie, die beiden sind schwul..."

Die gleißende Sonne eines jungen Sommertages schien auf den Schriftzug, der im frisch polierten Messing _Andy´s Friseursalon_ kennzeichnete und wurde gnadenlos reflektiert, so dass es fast spielerisch auf den Morgentau fiel, der sich in den Poren des Asphalts gesammelt hatte.

Um den Schriftzug, der sich in pinken Lettern dahin zog, wanden sich die beiden Maskottchen des Ladens, die Clowneidechsen Ronbert und Terry, deren rote schwanzspitzen miteinander verkettet waren. Diese Tiere galten seit jeher als Glücksbringer dieses Geschäfts und ruhten – nun im Original – in einem großen Terrarium neben dem Tresen des Ladens, an dem gerade ein missmutiger Oliver Wood lungerte und wie in einem Seufzer den Qualm einer Zigarette aus seiner Mundhöhle stieß. Die grauen Fäden des Rauches umwebten seine Hand, wie es kurz zuvor der dichte Morgennebel noch  mit den Häusern der Winkelgasse getan hatte, und verflüchtigte sich dann durch die offene Eingangstür, die in eben jenem Moment mit einem lauten klingeln der Ladenglocke aufgestoßen wurde. Mit auf den fliesen klickenden Schuhen betrat Narcissa Malfoy den Raum und kam kurz vor Oliver zu halt, der mit sanfter Faszination beobachtete, wie sie ihr fließendes, weißblondes Haar über die Schulter strich, nur um dann  die  grazilen Finger auf den Terminplaner vor ihm zu legen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen Termin."

Oliver nickte und deutete ihr mit der zigarettenfreien Hand sich auf einen der Stühle zu setzten.

„Ich komme gleich", ließ er sich vernehmen und verschwand in die Büroräume, um zu ende zu rauchen.

Das Chaos, das dort herrschte, schlug ihm sofort entgegen, als er den kleinen, dunkeln Raum betrat. Das einzige, was ihm farbefroh zwischen dem vielen Grau entgegen strahlte, war das Poster des Eintracht Pfützensee, bei welchem er seit geraumer Zeit Austauschspieler war. Trotz allem fungierte es nicht als „Lichtblick", sonder trübte seine Laune eher noch. Es wurde kaum besser, als die Figuren im Bild seiner Anwesenheit gewahr wurden.

„Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ist das nicht Oliver Wood", quäkte ihm eine dunkelhäutige Spielerin entgegen. 

„Ja, das ist er", bestätigte einer ihrer Mitspieler und grinste. „Ich habe ihn vor einem Jahr bei den Bewerbungsflügen gesehen. Er war so schlecht, er ist nur Austauschspieler geworden. Dabei hatten wir drei Posten frei."

„Sooooooooooo schlecht war er", piepste die Frau zurück.

„im Hintergrund nickten zwei junge Männer –Randolf Roggenhauer (Jäger) und  

Bestàin Buley (Treiber)- zustimmend. Die anderen drei warfen Oliver entschuldigende, fast peinlich-berührte Blicke zu – sie waren die Neuzugänge, die er damals kennen gelernt hatte. Lucy Harald, die Sucherin, winkte ihm zu und zwinkerte verführerisch.

Oliver lächelte gequält, dann trat er einen Schritt nach vorne und mühte, sich seine Zigarette an genau der Stelle auszudrücken, an der eben noch die höhnende Mannschaft gestanden hatte, welche sich auf die Gefahr hin natürlich zum Rand hin flüchteten und dann – nachdem Lucy Oliver eine Kusshand zugeworfen hatte – endgültig verschwand. 

Oliver streckte der leeren Stelle, die sie hinterlassen hatten die Zunge raus und griff dann mit einer Stimmung, die an düstere Regenwolken erinnerte, nach dem Futtersack der Eidechsen.

Wieder im Ladenbereich angekommen, beugte er sich über den Glasrand des Terrarium und versuchte Narcissas missbilligendes Hüsteln zu überhören.

Terry und Ronbert grinsten ihn zeitgleich an und lösten sich dann langsam und gemächlich aus dem Knäul, das ihre beiden Körper gebildet hatten.

„Wissen Sie", wandte sich Oliver an die Kundin, „die beiden sind schwul!"

Er packte die Futtertüte weg und beobachtete, wie sich die beiden Tierchen genüsslich über die getrockneten Grillen her machten.

„Klasse, nicht", bemerkte er erneut. 

Narcissa versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

„Ich meine, denen geht's gut. Die haben ein richtig gutes Leben. Die sind glücklich miteinander, also warum nicht?!"  
"Meine Haare", bemerkte Narcissa kühl.

(„wie sind die auch schwul"; fragte Oliver....nee qutasch...war ein witz...nur als kleine anekdote aus unserem autorenleben...*grins*)

„Natürlich", erwiderte er und ließ die beiden Eidechsen allein, als er zu seiner Kundin schlurfte. „Was darf´s denn sein?"

„Spitzen", entgegnete sie knapp und schloss die Augen, als Oliver Wood begann ihre Haare zu waschen.

„Haben sie eigentlich schon die neue Hexenwoche gelesen?", ereiferte sich Oliver in der Bemühung um ein Gesprächsthema. Narcissa antwortete mit einem unbestimmten Grunzen.

„Gilderoy Lockhart hat dieses Jahr  ja schon wieder gewonnen. Das charmanteste Lächeln, meine ich. Zum neunten mal in Folge. Beachtlich, möchte ich meinen..."

Ein weiteres Grunzen schlich sich aus der Mundhöhle der Malfoy.

„Ich meine....der hat schon was...sehen sie sich das doch mal an", fuhr Oliver fort und reckte sich , um die Hexenwoche vom Beistelltisch zu angeln. Begeistert  drückte er das Heft seiner Kundin unter die Nase.

„Sieht er nicht toll aus?!"

Noch ein unbestimmtes Grunzen war zu vernehmen.

„Also, wissen Sie. Wenn ich den treffen würde. Ich würde ihm nicht nur die Hand schütteln wollen. Naja, sie wissen schon. Nummern austauschen und so wäre da angesagt. Einen Trinken gehen und dann....ich meine So schlecht seh´ ich auch wieder nicht aus, oder? Ich meine, ich  hätte bestimmt Chancen."

Oliver nickte, wie um sich selbst zu bekräftigen, und setzte mit der schere zum letzten Schnitt an Narcissas perfekten Haar an.

„Was finden sie?"  
Narcissa schwieg und erhob sich vom Stuhl.

„Ich meine...", wiederholte Oliver, wurde jedoch augenblicklich scharf unterbrochen.

„ICH nehme an, dass wir uns zu meinem nächsten Termin in einem Monat wiedersehen. Im übrigen...über die Eidechsensache sollte Sie noch ein mal nachdenken, Mister Wood."

Mit diesen Worten verließ die Malfoy den Laden und Oliver, dessen verduztes Gesicht vom Spiegel gegenüber zurückgeworfen wurde.

Mit einem Seufzer kniete er sich auf den Boden und machte halbherzige Anstalten, die blonden Haare vom Boden zu entfernen, als sich ein dunkler Schatten auf ihn legte.

Er blickte auf.

Ihm gegenüber stand eine adrette junge Frau, die ihn aus strahlend blauen Augen heraus an blickte.

„Guten Tag", hauchte sie mit verführerischer Stimme, in der Erwartung, damit Wirkungen in Olivers männlichem Hormonhaushalt zu erzielen. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass ihr gegenüber kühl blieb und beschloss noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. 

„Wissen sie, eigentlich brauche ich gar keinen Friseur. Ich lief nur gerade die Straße entlang, als ich ein schmerzhaftes Zerren in der Brust vernahm. Könnten sie bitte einmal nach sehen?", fragte sie zuckersüß und begann ihre Bluse auf zu knöpfen. 

Oliver trat heran und hatte binnen einer Minute Brustkrebs diagnostiziert, ohne dabei 

auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Wissen Sie", begann er. „Diese Eidechsen sind schwul. Ist das nicht toll?"

Die Frau hielt inne und zog schließlich ihren Rock wieder über.

„Sie sind schwul?"

Oliver nickte.

„Dann danke ich Ihnen vielmals für ihre Hilfe", murmelte sie und verschwand mit noch immer aufgeknöpfter Bluse eilend aus dem Geschäft.

Oliver sah ihr verwundert nach, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und bückte sich erneut, um sich um die Haare zu kümmern.

Wenige Sekunden später fiel ein weiterer schwarzer Schatten auf den Aushilfsfriseur hinab.

Ihm gegenüber stand ein adretter Jüngling, der ihn aus strahlend blauen Augen heraus anblickte.

„Guten Tag", gurrte er.

Nun, das war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt....aber nicht zu gleich...erst mal wollen wir Reviews und Annerkennung und Lob und ...ihr wisst es, nicht.

Im übrigen: Danksagungen an Hermine33 (aus dem tollen Harry Potter-chat wo man UNS das Wort verboten hat!!!!)


End file.
